A. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to nozzle mounting assemblies for swimming pools, and more specifically to mounting assemblies for attaching in-floor swimming pool cleaning systems.
B. Background Art
In-floor cleaning systems are common in the swimming pool industry. These systems typically consist of pop-up and retractable cleaning nozzles installed in the floor and stairs of a swimming pool. The nozzles are connected to a water supply piping system that is fed from a pool pump. When the cleaning system is not activated, the cleaning nozzles are retracted into a retaining collar and are substantially flush with the surface of the swimming pool. When the cleaning system is then activated, pressurized water from the pump causes the nozzles to pop up from the flush position and to eject a stream of water across the floor surface of the swimming pool.
When a series of nozzles are embedded in the floor of a swimming pool, water flow through nozzles can be used to stir up debris and contaminants on the pool floor. Often, nozzles used in swimming pool applications contain components that allow their position to be automatically adjusted after each period of use to enable gradual spraying of the entire surface of pool floor.
In-floor cleaning systems are commonly used with swimming pool installations that are poured at an excavation site. These pool surfaces may be formed of concrete, plaster, various composites or other materials as known in the applicable art. In-floor cleaning systems may also be used with fiberglass pools. Fiberglass pools generally include a one-piece shell, made with at least fiberglass and resins, and finished with a gel coating.
Fiberglass pools are generally manufactured in a factory setting. After the fiberglass pool shell is created, several pool shells are stacked onto a truck trailer at the manufacturing site and transported to a warehouse, retail outlet or installation location. Standard designs for in-floor cleaning systems require that certain plumbing components be formed into the fiberglass shells at the factory that can be coupled to in-ground plumbing at the installation site. The plumbing parts that are typically molded into the fiberglass shell include a nozzle connector and an elbow section. This is accomplished at the factory by placing the nozzle connector and elbow on the pool casting as the fiberglass pool shell is being created so that the nozzle connector and elbow become an integral part of the shell. When nozzle connectors with elbow sections are formed into the shell, they extend six or more inches from the bottom surface of the shell. When the shells are stacked, spacers are placed between the shells to protect the shells and the plumbing extensions. These plumbing extensions that include the elbow joint encased in fiberglass and resin limit the number of fiberglass shells that may be loaded onto a trailer and increase the risk of damage to the fiberglass pools due to their height.
Traditional nozzle connectors attached to an elbow joint are difficult to consistently align perpendicular to the pool surface when placed within a fiberglass pool casting. It is common, therefore, for the top surface of a nozzle connector to be slightly angled after a fiberglass shell has been formed. This alignment inconsistency can be problematic for field installers who are responsible for connecting all of the plumbing to the in-floor cleaning systems. When the pop-up nozzles are not perpendicular to the surrounding pool surface or are not maintained at a set height in relation to the interior pool surface, they are less efficient during the cleaning process and require filing or other trimming of the nozzle connector that extends from the inside surface of the pool. Alignment problems can also lead to water leaks at points where the fiberglass shell is not fully secured to a nozzle connector.